Percabeth's Diary of Fame
by Summer Daughter of Aphrodite
Summary: During cabin inspection, Silena found a small box containing a diary about Percabeth's memories in Cabin Three. Together, She, Piper, Katie, Rachel, Leo, Jason, Nico, Beckendorf, Travis and Connor read all about the adventures of Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who knows that I have a soon-to-be-published-on-2016 new fanfic,** **this is _not_ it** **. I just came up with this idea because of an inspiration.**

 **This was before the House of Hades and let's assume Silena was still alive.**

 **Enjoy all these fun-filled Percabeth memories!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of PJO.**

* * *

It was Silena's turn to be the cabin inspector.

Normally she doesn't snoop around her fellow demigods' private belongings, so she tries to touch as little as she could.

Key word: _tries_.

Percy and Annabeth were out to attend Paul Blofis and Sally Jackson's wedding.

"Goodness, what a messy place…" Silena mumbled to herself as she examined the Poseidon cabin.

Trash and crumpled papers were scattered all over the floor but what was written on the papers, no one but Percy (or maybe even Annabeth) knows.

As Silena approached the desk to the right of the bed, she noticed a small box that said, _Παρακαλούμε μην ανοίγετε_ , "Please do not open".

Would you open something that says, do _not_ open? I mean, you'd be seriously curious of course. So what do you do when you're seriously curious? Disregard whatever the note says.

Burning with curiosity, Silena cautiously opened the small box. Inside was a diary with the words, 'Percabeth'. A picture of Percy and Annabeth was on its cover. There was a short note on it.

 _I just adore all the Percabeth memories! In fact, I made a diary of every single one of them. Enjoy reading!_

 _\- Aphrodite_

After reading the short note, Silena smiled. She loved Percabeth as much as her mom, she even tried to steal some snapshots of them.

Right now, Silena has a dilemma. Should she leave the diary and be curious for the rest of her life or read the diary and discover more of her OTP?

She decided on the second choice.

 ** _-LiNeBrEaK-_**

After inspecting all the cabins (and using the diary as a flat surface for her record sheet), Silena thought she had all the time in the world.

She settled under the shade of a tree next to the lake. Just as she was about to open the diary, she heard a raucous from the dining pavilion.

Sure enough, the Stolls and other Hermes kids were throwing Rainbow Skittles at the screaming Aphrodite kids. The only ones enjoying the scene were the children of Iris.

Silena bottled up her courage and went to the troublemaker brothers who had started the Skittle War.

" _What_ are you Stolls doing?"

Travis whirled around to face her, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Why, there has been an invasion of skittles-"

"-that we brought over to the camp." Connor finished.

The daughter of Aphrodite inwardly rolled her eyes. "You better stop this Stolls or I'm telling you on Chiron."

Travis and Connor's eyes widened and immediately called off the ongoing and rather colorful war. Groaning, the Hermes children obeyed and packed away, frequently glaring at the laughing Aphrodite kids.

"You just spoiled the fun!" complained Connor.

"Well sorry not sorry. Now if you excuse me, I'm just going to read this diary in peace."

When Silena turned away, Travis immediately snatched the diary from her.

"Hey!"

"Hmm… what's this?" He held it to the sunlight and inspected it like a detective would do on a case.

"Um… it's just a diary."

" _Just_ a diary? It must be about Percy and Annabeth. Explains the picture on the cover." said Connor, his full attention diverted to the intriguing diary.

"Could you just hand it over so that we can have peace and get back to whatever things we're doing?" requested Silena.

"May _we_ read along?" asked Travis, the smirk back into place as he gave the diary over to her.

Suddenly, someone let a shout that was probably heard all the way from China.

"TRAVIS STOLL!"

Silena bet all her drachmas that the person who shouted was none other than Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter.

Katie came storming and jabbed Travis's chest, not even caring if she was causing a commotion.

"HOW DARE YOU TURN OUR CABIN INTO A FULL-SIZED PARTY!"

"Aww, Katie-Kat, parties are fun!"

"NOT WHEN _SOMEONE_ MESSES UP YOUR WHOLE CABIN!"

"Katie, calm down." Silena instructed.

After a few more shouts from Katie (directed to Travis), she finally calmed down.

That's when Katie noticed the diary that Silena was holding.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

Just as she was about to reply, she heard her name from a voice behind her.

"Silena!"

The unmistakable voice of Piper McLean and trailing behind her was her boyfriend, Jason.

"Thank gods you're here Piper. The shouts are literally killing me."

Travis and Connor pretended to look innocent.

piper shook her head as if she was expecting this kind of problem. That's when she noticed the diary, the word _Percabeth_ glinted in the sunlight.

"Let me guess… Percy and Annabeth." She more of said it in a knowing tone.

"You guessed it." replied Silena.

"Hey everyone, what's happening?" Rachel waved as she approached the small group.

"Oh, hey Rachel. What're you doing out of your cave?" Piper asked.

"What? Is it forbidden to take a stroll?" the redhead joked back.

Travis cleared his throat to signify that he felt awkward.

"Oh yeah, the diary. I found it in Percy's cabin." Silena got the diary from Piper and handed it to Rachel.

"Percabeth… Percy and Annabeth?" Rachel inquired.

Silena hummed her approval.

"Let's read it!" Connor exclaimed.

"Wait a minute," Katie cut in, "should we read it? I mean, we're invading private property."

"HEY PEEPS!"

"Leo…" Piper and Jason muttered under their breath.

Silena sighed yet again. She didn't want to involve _everyone_ on the diary.

"What're you looking at?" Leo peeked over. "Wait… a _diary_?!"

"Yes Leo, a diary. What else?" Travis replied.

Suddenly, Nico shadow-travelled from behind Connor, who in surprise, jumped about 5 feet.

"What's the party about?" asked the son of Hades with a raised eyebrow.

"4 words: Percy and Annabeth's diary." Katie explained.

"Or I it 5?" interrupted Leo, "I mean with the apostrophe s…"

"However it is said," Silena said, "so… about the diary-"

"We read it!" Leo cut in yet again.

"Well well well… what do we have here?" Silena knew that voice anywhere!

"Charlie!" She went into Beckendorf's arms and for once, she didn't complain about how many people are adding up.

It was Jason's turn to clear his throat, but not of awkwardness. "I said what do we do about the diary?"

"Reading it won't hurt right?" Connor suggested, still not getting over the shadow-traveling incident of Nico.

"It might be personal." Nico frowned.

"Let's read it anyway." said Piper, getting the diary from Rachel.

The demigods settled down next to the river and with that, Piper started to read the first memory.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a new profile picture! It's probably going to be my permanent picture since you know… I keep changing.**

 **Since I got wonderful reviews, I present to you… CHAPTER 2!**

 **Disclaimer: Did I say I don't own PJO?**

* * *

"Before you read, let me tell you that this is an excerpt." Piper read the first sentence that was sort of like an author's note.

The demigods looked at each other in confusion.

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. Let's continue." Rachel urged Piper to continue reading.

 **We tore through the night along dark country roads, wind slammed against the Camaro.**

"Who's point of view is this?" Katie asked.

"I think it's Percy's." replied Piper.

"What's a Camaro?" Nico interrogated.

"I think it's a kind of car." Beckendorf answered.

 **Every time there was a flash of lightning, I looked at Grover sitting next to me in the backseat and I wondered if I'd gone insane or if he was wearing some kind of shag carpet pants.**

Silena shuddered. "I wouldn't want to know if there are such things."

 **But no, the smell was one I remembered from kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo - lanolin, like from wool. The smell of a wet barnyard animal.**

 **All I could think to say was, "So, you and my mom… know each other?"**

 **Grover's eyes flitted to the rear view mirror, though there were no cars behind us. "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."**

"I didn't know Grover can be a stalker." Leo cut through in the middle of Piper's reading.

"Goats can be deceiving." Travis joked.

 **"Watching me?"**

 **"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I _am_ your friend."**

 **"Um… what _are_ you exactly?"**

 **"That doesn't matter right now."**

 **"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey-"**

"I'm pretty sure Grover took it as an insult." said Connor, shaking his head.

 **Grover let out a sharp, throaty " _Blaa-ha-ha!_ "**

 **I'd heard him make that notice before, but I'd always assumed that it was a nervous laugh. Now I realized it was more of an irritated bleat.**

 **"Goat!" he cried.**

 **"What?"**

 **"I'm a _goat_ from the waist down."**

 **"You said it didn't matter."**

 **" _Blaa-ha-ha!_ There are satyrs who would trample you underfoot for such an insult!"**

"I knew it was an insult…" Connor looked proud.

Katie frowned at him.

"You _do_ know that all satyrs find it an insult?"

"I knew that…"

 **"Woah. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like… Mr. Brunner's myths?"**

 **"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a _myth_ , Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?"**

 **"So you _admit_ there was a Mrs. Dodds!"**

 **"Of course!"**

 **"Then why-"**

 **"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said like that should be pretty obvious. "We put mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."**

 **"Who I - wait a minute, what do you mean?"**

"You're a demigod, Percy." Travis said in his best imitation of Hagrid.

Getting his brother's reference, Connor high-five him. The rest of the demigods looked confused.

 **The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.**

Everyone looked worried for Percy.

"Maybe a monster?" Jason suggested.

"Thanks for making things better, Sparky." Piper said sarcastically. Jason looked sheepish.

 **"Percy," my mom said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."**

 **"Safety from what? Who's after me?"**

 **"Oh, nobody much." Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."**

 **"Grover!"**

 **"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?"**

 **I tried to wrap my mind about what was happening, but I couldn't do it. I knew this wasn't a dream. I had no imagination. I could never dream up something this weird.**

"When you're a demigod, dreams are real." commented Beckendorf.

"When you say it like that and combine it with Percy's experience," Leo replied, "it _does_ seem kind of weird."

 **My mom made a heard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooden hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences.**

 **"Where are we going?" I asked.**

 **"The summer camp I told you about." My mother's voice was tight; she was trying for my sake not to be scared. "The place where your father wanted to send you."**

 **"The place you didn't want me to go."**

 **"Please dear," My mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."**

 **"Because some old ladies cut yarn."**

"Okay now _that_ seems absurd when you put it that way." said the Latino elf.

The Stoll brothers nodded in agreement.

 **"Those weren't the old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means - the fact that they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to… when someone's about to die."**

 **"Woah. You said 'you,'"**

 **"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'"**

 **"You meant 'you.' As in _me_."**

 **"I meant _you_ , like 'someone.' Not you, _you_."**

"What are they talking about?" Rachel asked, muddled.

The demigods all looked confused. When no one replied, that was the cue for Piper to keep reading.

 **"Boys!" my mom said.**

 **She pulled the wheels hard to the right and I got a glimpse of a figure she's swerved to avoid - a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.**

By now, they all clung to every word Piper read.

 **"What was that?" I asked.**

"That's what we all want to know." said Leo.

 **"We're almost there," my mother said, ignoring my question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please."**

 **I didn't know where _there_ was -**

"Didn't your mother say that she's taking you to camp?" Nico said flatly, like the answer was obvious.

 **but I found myself leaning forward in the car, anticipating, wanting us to arrive. Outside, nothing but rain and darkness - the kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of Long Island. I thought about Mrs. Dodds and the moment when she's changed into the thing with pointed teeth and leathery wings. My limbs went numb from delayed shock. She really _hadn't_ been human. She's meant to kill me.**

"No really?" Silena added sarcastically.

 **Then I thought about Mr. Brunner… and the sword he had thrown me. Before I could ask Grover about that, the hair rose at the back of my neck. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling _boom!_ , and our car exploded.**

Jason, Piper, Rachel, Silena, Katie, Nico, Beckendorf, Travis and Connor looked worried about Percy. They had to be reminded that he was still alive.

 **I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time.**

They winced at that.

 **I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow."**

 **"Percy!" my mom shouted.**

 **"I'm okay…"**

 **I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in.**

 **Lightning. That was the only explanation. We'd been blasted right off the road.**

Jason glared at the sky like it was all his Dad's fault. _Are you serious, Dad? _he thought.

 **Next to me in the backseat was a big motionless lump, "Grover!"**

 **He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip, thinking, No! Even if you are a half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die!**

"Awww…" Silena cooed, "that's so sweet!"

 **Then he groaned "Food," and I knew there was hope.**

The demigods snickered.

 **"Percy," my mother said. "We have to…" Her voice faltered.**

 **I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-splattered windshield, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.**

 **I swallowed hard. "Who is-"**

 **"Percy," my mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car."**

 **My mother threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine. Stuck too.**

Leo gritted his teeth. "Bad luck for you, bro."

 **I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking.**

 **"Climb out the passenger's side!" my mother told me. "Percy - you have to run. Do you see that tree?"**

 **" _What?_ "**

 **Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.**

"Thalia's pine?" Rachel guessed.

Silena and Katie nodded.

 **"That's the property line." my mom said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse sown in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."**

 **"Mom, you're coming too."**

 **Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean.**

 **"No!" I shouted. "You _are_ coming with me. Help me carry Grover."**

"There goes your loyalty." Jason remarked.

 **"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.**

 **The man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward us, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, I realized he _couldn't_ be holding a blanket over his head, because his hands - huge meaty hands - were swinging at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head… was his head. And the points that looked like horns…**

 **"He doesn't want _us_ ," my mother told me. "He wants you. Besides, I can't cross the property line."**

 **"But…"**

 **"We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please."**

 **I got mad, then mad at my mother, at Grover the goat, at the thing with horns that was lumbering towards us slowly and deliberately like a bull.**

 **I climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain. "We're going together. Come on, Mom."**

 **"I told you-"**

 **"Mom! I am not leaving you, help me with Grover."**

"His fatal flaw can get him way off the edge." Rachel whispered to Silena.

 **I didn't wait for her answer. I scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. He was surprisingly light, but I couldn't have carried him very far if my mom hadn't come to my aid.**

 **Together, we draped Grover's arms over our shoulders and started stumbling uphill through wet waist-high grass.**

" _Waist-high_?" Katie questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You mean nobody _ever_ cuts the grass?"

"We better report this issue to Bacch - Dionysus." Jason said.

"Yeah you should," responded Leo, his tone with sarcasm, "and risk being turned into a walrus."

 **Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of Muscle Man magazine - bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except underwear -**

As soon as Piper read it, everyone burst out laughing. It was fun reading in Percy's POV even in the sad moments.

 **I mean bright white Fruit of the Looms - which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders.**

 **His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes and horns - enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.**

"Percy is so detailed yet he explains it in a funny way." Jason commented. No one disagreed with him.

 **I recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories that Mr. Brunner had told us. But he couldn't be real.**

"You want to have a bet?" Travis said, taking out his money-filled wallet.

Katie had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

 **I blinked the rain out of my eyes. "That's-"**

 **"Pasiphae's son," my mother said. "I wish I knew how badly they wanted to kill you."**

 **"But he's the Min-"**

"Names have power, Percy." Silena puts in.

 **"Don't say his name," She warned. "Names have power."**

 **The pine tree was still way too far - a hundred yards uphill at least.**

 **I glanced behind me again.**

 **The bull-man was hunched over our car, looking in the windows - or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. I wasn't sure why he bothered, since we were only about fifty feet away.**

 **"Food?" Grover moaned.**

 **"Shhh," I told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?"**

"Be lucky he doesn't." Leo muttered.

 **"His sight and hearing are terrible," she said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."**

 **As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.**

 ** _Not a single scratch._ I remembered Gabe saying.**

 **Oops.**

The demigods laughed at Percy's thoughts despite the trouble he was in.

 **"Percy," my mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second and jump out of the way - directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"**

 **"How do you know all of this?"**

 **"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."**

 **"Keeping me near you? But-"**

 **Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill.**

 **He'd smelled us.**

 **The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter.**

 **The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'll be on top of us.**

The demigods leaned forward in anticipation.

 **My mother must have been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said."**

 **I didn't want to split up, but I had the feeling she was right - it was our only chance. I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat.**

 **He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest.**

Everyone drew their breaths.

 **The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing. So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side.**

They let out their sighs in relief.

 **The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me this time, toward my mother, who was setting Grover down in the grass.**

 **We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away, we'd never make it.**

 **The bull man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing my mother, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover.**

 **"Run, Percy!" she told me. "I can't go any farther. Run!"**

 **But I stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged at her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.**

The demigods gasped in shock.

 **"Mom!"**

 **She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"**

 **Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she was dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash and she was simply… gone.**

Piper dramatically paused there and everyone was silent. They felt sorry for Percy and they didn't know what to say.

"That was…" Travis tried to find the words.

"… unexpected." Connor finished for him.

"That's probably not even the right sentence." Beckendorf replied to that.

Piper went on reading.

 **"No!"**

 **Anger replaced my fear. Newfound strength burned in my limbs - the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs. Dodds grew talons.**

 **The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too.**

The demigods darkened when they heard this.

 **I couldn't allow that.**

 **I stripped off my red rain jacket.**

 **"Hey!" I screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"**

"We need to teach him better insults." Travis whispered to Connor who nodded his agreement.

 **"Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fists.**

 **I had an idea - a stupid idea, but better than no idea at all.**

"Typical Percy." Jason voiced everyone's thoughts. They all agreed.

 **I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last moment.**

 **But it didn't happen like that.**

 **The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge.**

 **Time slowed down.**

 **My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck.**

They were in awe.

"How… how did he do that?" asked an amazed Katie.

 **How did I do that?**

"Don't we all want to know." replied Leo.

 **I didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out.**

"Ouch," said Nico, wincing.

 **The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils.**

 **The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and squash me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward.**

 **Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off.**

 **"Food!" Grover moaned.**

"Does he mean 'ambrosia'?" asked Piper and Silena just shrugged.

 **The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled me like high-octane fuel. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might. The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then - _snap!_**

 **The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back on the grass. My head smacked against a rock.**

The demigods winced at the last sentence.

 **When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.**

 **The monster charged.**

 **Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage.**

 **The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate - not like my mother, in a flash of gold light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart.**

 **The monster was gone.**

 _Silence_.

Then came cheering.

"Oh my gods, did you hear that?"

"He did it with no training!"

"Amazing!"

"Okay everyone! Let's continue!" Nico interrupted the cheering although he was also impressed.

 **The rain stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open. I was weak and scared and trembling with grief. I'd just seen my mother vanish. I wanted to lie down and cry,**

Everyone gave looks of pity to the diary.

 **but there was Grover, needing my help, so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, towards the lights of the farmhouse. I was crying, calling for my mother, but I held on to Grover - I wasn't going to let him go.**

 **The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blonde hair curled like a princess's.**

"Oh my gods, HE CALLED HER PRETTY!" Silena let out a squeal that was probably heard all the way from the other side of the world, "HE THOUGHT ANNABETH'S HAIR IS LIKE A PRINCESS'S! _OH MY GODS_ , WAIT UNTIL I TELL ANNABETH!"

Everyone had to cover their ears from all the fangirling.

"SILENA!" They shouted.

"Oh… sorry…" Silena looked embarrassed.

 **They both looked down on me, and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be."**

Travis, Connor and Leo smirked.

"'The one' eh, Annabeth?" Travis said, the smirk still on his face.

"He _is_ the one!" Silena squealed yet again.

Piper had to continue reading to block out the squeals of Silena.

 **"Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."**

"That's the end," Piper finished.

"What a story." commented Jason.

"There's a lot more." said Beckendorf.

"I'll read," said Silena happily taking the diary from Piper.


End file.
